vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sulez Family
The Sulez Family is an old and powerful family of hunters of Fell's Church and the novels. History The Old One's Attack Years before starting the series, the Sulez Family used to live in peace and tranquility. During one of Meredith's birthday, her parents went to buy some things for the celebration, while her grandparents took care of her and her brother at home, everything was fine, until her grandfather began to act strangely. Soon, the old gentleman became aggressive and insane, causing him to attack his wife and grandchildren. During the scene, Cristian Sulez was kidnapped by an Old One and Meredith was transformed into a kind of vampire. End of The Sulez Family's Nightmare After having started the novels, Meredith reveals part of the her story to Bonnie, because the mother of Caroline and her mother had a talk about the attack. Caroline decides make a party in the true day of Meredith's birthday. Soon comes to town a powerful vampire and the main characters do not know how to destroy it. However, Elena communicates with Stefan and says that a person who survived an attack of Klaus long ago. At that time, Meredith remembers her grandfather and decides to go with him. During the meeting, the old man reveals the weakness of the vampire. Stefan manages to get the wood to hurt Klaus but decides to go alone to face the ancient vampire, however, Meredith, Matt, and Bonnie go to the meeting place. Stefan faces Klaus, while Matt and Meredith fight against Tyler. Matt is beaten by Tyler and leaves him unconscious, Meredith decides to confront Tyler, who is surprised by the speed of the young lady. Tyler is injured, but Meredith was in poor condition, then Caroline hits the werewolf in the head, knocking him out cold. At the end of the fight, Klaus is destroyed by Elena and ghosts, partially freeing the mind of Fernando, who reveals several secrets to Meredith before his death. Family Members *'Leornardo Rodriguez (Meredith's Grandfather) '- was a former hunter-slayer along with his wife Beatrisa. On 6 June, 1977, Leonardo was attacked by Klaus, though he suffered only minor injuries while his wife was killed, granddaughter became a half-vampire and grandson was kidnapped. The following day, Gabriella's father seemed to lose his ability to speak, and became violent. Fearful that he might harm others or himself, Gabriella and Fernando took him to a mental hospital in West Virginia. There, he was visited by his family, who he sometimes recognised and sometimes did not, as well as by Alaric Saltzman, who was researching victims of vampire attacks. On 20 June, 1992, Meredith, along with Bonnie McCullough, Stefan Salvatore and Matt Honeycutt, visited her grandfather in order to find out how to wound Klaus. Though he initially remained silent, he began shoutting hysterically about white ash wood. Meredith and her friends were asked to leave while nurses attended to him. At some point after Klaus's death, Meredith went to visit her grandfather. He appeared to be at least a little better, and told her about the family's fighting stave. He died within roughly two months after her visit. *'Beatrisa Rodriguez (Meredith's Grandmother)' - was a hunter-slayer and member of the Rodriguez and Sulez family. She and her husband had a daughter named Gabriella, who, with her own husband Fernando Sulez, chose not to follow in her ancestors' footsteps. On 6 June, 1977, Beatrisa and her husband were present at the Sulez house for Cristian and Meredith's third birthday. However, they were attacked by Klaus, who attacked Gabriella's parents. Unlike her husband, Beatrisa was not manipulated by Klaus, however, the evil vampire controlled the Fernando's mind, and ordered him to attack his wife. She died during the attack, however, was not mentioned if Klaus or her husband was who ended her life. *'Fernando "Nando" Sulez' - is the husband of Gabriella Sulez and father of Cristian and Meredith. Unlike the rest of his family, Fernando chose not to be a hunter-slayer, as did his wife. Unlike his wife, Fernando has no interest in the supernatural at first, however, after the kidnapping of his son at the hands of one of the most powerful and primitive vampires, he reconsiders involved and maintaining the security of his family against ome supernatural threat. Like the rest of his wise, he protects Meredith, and helping her to feed (blood), because the consequences of the Klaus' attack. *'Gabriella Sulez (née Rodriguez)' - was a former hunter-slayer and daughter of Leonardo and Beatrisa Rodriguez. She married Fernando Sulez and had two children named Meredith and Cristian. She was trained as a hunter-slayer, and presumably wielded the Rodriguez fighting stave. She went to college and befriended a Welsh student named Meredith. She married Fernando Sulez and the two of them stopped being hunter-slayers. On 6 June, 1974, Gabriella gave birth to twins; Meredith, after her friend from college, and Cristian. *'Meredith Rosario Sulez '- is the daughter Gabriella and Fernando Sulez as well as a hunter-slayer. At an early age, Meredith and her family were attacked by an Old One, causing serious consequences for all members of the Sulez family. To protect of Klaus or other supernatural being, Meredith keeps all the secrets of her family, and does her best to avoid talking about it, but Meredith is very loyal and loving to her parents and grandparents. After the events of the original series, Meredith slowly revealing the story of his family. Meredith reveals she is a hunter-slayer, a person who hunts down and kills Old Ones, Vampires, Kitsune (Fox Spirits), Werewolves and many other paranormal creatures that wreak havoc. Meredith enthrusts her trust in Stefan, Elena, Matt and Mrs. Flowers with her secret as it against her apparent "code" that she can't tell anyone about her occupation. Meredith also has a Fighting Stave she "ransacked" from her parents' attic that is tipped with Iron (for Kitsune), Wood (for Vampires), White Ash Wood (for Old Ones), Poison (for humans), Vervain (for Vampires) and Silver (for Werewolves). * Cristian Sulez - is the twin brother of Meredith, son of the Gabriella and Fernando Sulez, and grandson of Beatrisa and Leonardo Rodriguez (who is in a mental ward.) When Klaus attacked Cristian and Meredith, he was attempting to capture both of them but failed in capturing Meredith, instead, he got her twin brother Cristian. Meredith was half-human, half-vampire as a result. Enemies *'Klaus' - is one of the first and powerful vampires in the history. He is of unknown age, earliest memory is of carrying a bronze axe, placing his inception in the Bronze Age (4500 BC - 3200 BC). He fought in the Trojan War (1194 BC - 1184 BC), was part of Alexander the Great's army (336 BC - 326 BC) and witnessed the death of Julius Caesar on March 15, 44 BC, and in the wars that led to the Roman Empire's downfall (on the Germanic side) in AD 456. In the late XX century, Klaus attacked a family of hunters in the New World. Klaus kidnapping a boy named Cristian Sulez, and turned his sister into a half vampire. During the attack, the grandmother of the children died, and the grandfather of the twins is mentally damaged, causing his insane. Sometime later, Klaus returns to destroy two vampires, but in the end the old vampire is destroyed by ghosts, releasing the old man's mind, and ending the nightmare of more than a decade ago. TV Series In the series, Sulez Family not appear, however, shares some characteristics with the Fell Family. *During the killings of members of the Council in Mystic Falls, Meredith suspect an entity that has already been done in the past. She reveals to Elena that her grandmother told her about the rings of resurrection and the consequences of cheating death on several occasions. *The older members of the two families were attacked by vampires. (Thomas and Honoria Fell were attacked by Stefan. Leonardo and Beatrisa Rodriguez were attacked by Klaus.) Trivia *In the series and books, these characters are the keys revelation against the powerful enemies. *In both versions, these characters (except Meredith in the books and tv series, with her grandfather in the books) do not appear, only mentioned. *In the books, the grandfather of Meredith reveals the weakness of an Old One, but in the TV series, Isobel Flemming, John Gilbert, and Johnathan Gilbert do this role. *The origin of the Sulez Family is unknown, however, they are mighty hunters, they may have had to do with the absence of the Old Ones in Novels. *The Sulez Family are along with the High Wolf Council the opposition of the Old Ones. *The Sulez Family shares certain similarities with The Valerious Family (Van Helsing (2004)) **Both families are the direct opposition of old and powerful evil vampires (Klaus, and Dracula). **The last members of both families are a man and a woman, where the man is captured by the antagonist. (Klaus captured to Cristian, and Dracula captured to Velkan) Chronology Generally, like other characters, the Sulez Family has some alterations in its history and timeline. *Meredith mentions (The Fury) that her grandfather was attacked before she and her brother were born, but in Dark Reunion, she mentions that the attack was in her third birthday. *During the attack, her grandfather attacked his wife, but eventually revealed that she was attacked by Klaus. *After the attack, Meredith mentions that her grandparents survived, but eventually, she mentions that her grandmother died. Category:Novel Characters Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Families